Hola
by Doremi Kotake
Summary: Doremi y Tetsuya estaban los 2 sentados en unas grandes piedras,viendo el mar. Esta iba a ser su ultima cita juntos, Tetsuya iba para España en el dia seguiente.


**Hola**

Doremi y tetsuya estaban los 2 sentados en unas grandes piedras,viendo el mar. Esta iba a ser su ultima cita juntos, Tetsuya iba para España en el dia seguiente.

\- Entonces te vas manana? - le pregunto Doremi con una falsa sonrisa.

\- Si... Pero si quieres yo me quedo o te vas conmigo...- le dice Tetsuya con una pequeña esperanza de ella decir si y partir con el para Madrid.

\- No puedo Misora es mi casa. Y el futbol es tu sueño no puedo hacer con que desistas de tu sueño, Espero que seas feliz... - Ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo fuerte.

\- Gracias Doremi... Te amo, nunca te olvidare...

Los 2 se besan una ultima vez y si alejan muy lentamente y siguen sus caminos. El para su sueño de ser futbolista y ella para la escuela primaria de Misora para continuar su sueño como profesora.

1 semana despues

Doremi caminaba por las calles de Misora con una sonrisa triste. Extrañaba Tetsuya, pero ella sabia que tenia que ser asi pero en su corazon aun tenia esperanza de ver su sonrisa más una vez.

Ahora ella estaba hablando con su hermana Pop en el celular.

\- Que quieres Pop?

\- Donde estas?- le pregunto preocupada no era normal Doremi despues de su trabajo estar tanto tiempo afuera.

\- Solo paseando... Esta un dia muy lindo hoy.

\- Si es verdad. Recuerda que aun tienes que ir a la tienda comprar la cena, lo ha dicho mama. - le dice Pop.

\- Me olvide de eso xD gracias por me recordar Poppu! - ha dicho Doremi encuanto se reia avergonzada.

\- No cambias nunca hermana! Buena me tengo que ir voy a una cita con Kimitaka...

\- Suerte... Te quiero mucho hermanita - Doremi no sabia porque tenia dicho aquillo, era como si fuese una despedida.

-Eh? Hoy estas muy sentimental... - le ha dicho Pop. Ella conocia Doremi, ella no era asi tan sentimental.

\- xD pues... Yo soy sentimental sie...

De repente un coche choca en ella y la chica cae al suelo, dejando su hermana hablando sola...La caida habia sido demasiado para ella.

\- Doremiii! Habla conmigo Doremi! -le gritaba pop del otro lado de la linea, pero nadie ha respondido.

Madrid 21 horas

Tetsuya estaba en su habitacion mirando fotos del poco tiempo en que fue novio de Doremi. Lo peor era que cuando miraba las fotos sentia una dolor en el pecho. Preocupada fue a su Facebook para hablar con Doremi. Desde que se habia ido ellos hablaban por Facebook.

Kotake- Doremi hola.. Solo queria saber si estas bien. Te extrano mucho... Bueno responde ok? Adios te quiero..

3 horas despues (00:00)

Tetsuya entro al Facebook para ver una respuesta de Doremi pero ella aun no estaba online.

\- Que raro siempre hablamos a estasun poco a estas horas... En Misora aun es dia... Mejor voy hablar con Masaru. - preocupado el empieza hablabdo con su amigo Masaru.

Kotake- Ehi Masaru me haces un favor? Pregunta a Hazuki que le pasa a Doremi. Le envie un mensage hace 3 horas y no me respuende.

Masaru- Aun no sabes?

Kotake- Que? Ella esta enojada conmigo?

Masaru- Kotake estas sentado?

Kotake- Si.. Porque?

Masaru- Lo que te tengo que decir es serio...

En su cabeza Kotake ya sabia lo que el le queria decir, pero su corazon le decia eso era imposible.

Kotake - Dime que pasa?

Masaru- Doremi esta muerta...

Desesperado el chico sale del hotel donde estaba y corre lo mas rapido que puede para llegar a Japon.

1 hora despues

Kotake entra en el avion desesperado y llorando. En su mente solo le pasaban eses 13 años en de aventuras, momentos tristes y felices que paso con Doremi.

\- Perdoname Doremi... Yo solo queria ver una vez mas tu sonrisa... - pensaba el pobre chico bajito encuanto lloraba en silencio.

El avion ha empezado a volar. Kotake paso casi todo el viage mirando la ventana llorando y escuchando musica. Estaba en su mundo sin escuchar nadie. De repente escucho gritos, surprendido miro las personas. Padres, hijos, abuelos, novios llorando desesperados. El no ha entendido el porque de tantos gritos. Su mente tenia demasiada tristeza.

El avion habia caido.

Kotake desperto en un jardin lleno de flores. Sorprendido miro para todos los lados. Se sentia tan bien alli.

\- Donde estoy? - El empezo a caminar cuando alguien le toca en la mano.

\- Estas conmigo...

Al escuchar esa voz, Tetsuya miro la persona y la abrazo.

\- Doremi... - de repente el se alejo un poco de ella - Espera si tu esta muerta y yo te puedo ver eso significa que yo...

Doremi lo ha callado con un beso.

\- Hola Tetsuya- ha dicho ella despues del beso.

\- Hola Doremi - ha dicho y la ha abrazado.

 **End**

Esta es mi primera fic Drama que hago .

ignorad los errores (español no es mi 1º lengua solo escribi en español porque no ha muchos fans de esta serie en pais XD)

espero que les guste


End file.
